


Sarada doesn't like Boruto

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: But hey she also kind of loves him, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Sarada hates Boruto, Short One Shot, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki was annoying, but damn her if she didn't like him sometimes.





	Sarada doesn't like Boruto

Sarada couldn't stand Boruto Uzumaki.

She didn't like how loud he was. How obnoxious he was. How he always pulled pranks. How utterly frustrating he could be.

He always complained about his family. Jeez, at least his father SOMETIMES came home! Her dad practically avoided her and mama like the plague!

He was frustrating and irritable and loud and completely lacking any tact or conscientiousness.

But damn it.

He knew how to get under her skin.

And as she was pushed against the wall, their breath mingling as he pressed his tan lips against her paler ones, glasses fogging up as he slid a warm hand underneath her shirt, she couldn't help but smile.

Boruto Uzumaki was annoying, but damn her if she didn't like him sometimes.


End file.
